


Fluttering Realization

by TrileBeemer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wings, castielxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrileBeemer/pseuds/TrileBeemer
Summary: Soulmate AU. Everyone is born with wing tattoos, but when you meet your soulmate they transform.





	

You flipped to the next page of your book as you leaned over to pick your mug off of the table. Droplets of rain were beating down on the large glass windows of the coffee shop, and you were perched in your favourite plush chair in the corner of the store. There were a few other people sitting and chatting. You spent a lot of your free time here, diving into your fictional realms, and occasionally people watching. One thing that you loved to look for was other people’s wings. 

Everyone was born with a set of wings. Starting off they were just an outline, some small and elegant, others large and almost intimidating. Later in life they would start to develop colour, forming their own unique traits. You had seen so many beautiful pairs, there were butterfly wings, birds, even bumble bee like ones. The set on your back was smaller and simple. The feathers long and appearing like they were tucked behind you. While a lot of other people’s were extravagantly coloured with warm hues and flashy colours, yours were a basic charcoal black.

Wings were special to each person, except that there was one other that shared the exact same pair. Your soulmate. The amazing part was when you first came in the vicinity of your soulmate. 

The once solid outlines would start to transform from a flat picture to three dimensional. The wings would start to flutter and become another appendage of the person. 

It was beautiful sight when you would be walking down the road and two people would pass one another. Their wings transforming, their faces in awe as they looked at one another. Smiles quickly passing onto their lips as the realization came to them. 

While you enjoyed watching the bliss of finding their forever mate on other people, you weren’t quite sure how you felt about it for yourself. You had your busy life ahead of you. There was your hectic school schedule, with the homework that nearly buried you most weeks, and your job. All the while you were working towards your dream career. Not to mention that you really enjoyed your alone time.

You continued on with your book, lost in the world that was set up before you. The characters pulled you in with their climatic plot. You barely noticed when people were walking in to ask for their drink orders. The front door chimed, but you didn’t bother with looking up. 

You shifted in your chair, feeling your back become sore. The discomfort becoming more intense. In between your shoulder blades a burning sensation started up. You tried moving again, but nothing was helping. Reaching around to try and rub at the hurting skin, your fingers brushed over feathers. Your eyes grew wide and you muffled a gasp. Peaking over you could see the charcoal feathers starting to peek out of your tank top,

No. This can’t be happening. I can’t handle this right now. I can’t do this.

Your mind started to race and panic washed over you. You slammed your book shut, grabbing your sweatshirt and rushed to the door frantically. Pushing open the door you tried to slip on your sweatshirt. The bell on the door rang and you made a run for your car.

A man that had walked into the shop before you had rushed out was standing by the counter. The chime caused him to turn around, only to see the urgency of you leaving and a few pieces of black plumage poking out of your shirt. His own back started to tingle.

_____

The next morning you woke up to your alarm. The early sun leaking into your room and causing you to pull the covers over your eyes to shield you from the abrasiveness. There was a stiffness in your shoulder blades and another tingling sensation that you couldn’t ever recall having. You felt a flutter behind you and then feathers brushing against your bare skin. 

You let out a groan, remembering what had happened last night. Standing up you walked into your bathroom and to the mirror. Bracing yourself, you turned around to take the first look at what had grown on your back. 

Small, sleek wings were neatly folded against you. They looked almost angelic as the flight feathers trailed down a bit farther than the others. If it wasn’t for the shock you would almost admit that you liked them. 

Concentrating on the pressure on your back, you attempted to move them. The left side merely flickering slightly. You concluded that there would probably be a bit of an adjustment period. 

Getting ready for work you realized that you would have to find a shirt that wouldn’t crush your new additions. 

Oh god. People are going to be asking about them. What do I even say? I ran out on whoever it was?

You were dreading all of the questions.

Sure enough you spent most of the day hearing people asking all about your wings. What your special story was. Who was the lucky person. By the end of your work shift you wanted to tear out the stupid things.

You clocked out and made your way to your car. Finding a zip-up sweatshirt in the back, you slipped that on, not wanting to be asked anymore or even look at them. 

Stressed out and overwhelmed, you decided that a drink sounded like a damn good idea, 

____

Sitting at the bar you gulped down a beer, letting the old rock music flow through you. Your finger traced the rim of the pint glass, and you just gazed into the amber liquid. The bar was decently packed, groups of people yelling drunkenly at one another and then laughing it off. You did a once over the room, taking in all the people. 

“Damn it, Cas. You can’t just hope she finds you. You gotta get out there and grab the situation by the balls and find her!” A gruff, but excited voice caught your attention.

Looking over at a table you saw three men sitting. One was shoving his face with a burger, another was reading over some sort of book, which you thought was a bit odd. Then there was the third man, a liquor glass sat in front of him. You noticed the way his button up was disheveled and how his tie was loosened and crooked. His hair was disheveled and he overall looked a bit of a mess. There was something endearing about it though. 

As your eyes wandered over him you glimpsed something move behind his back. Squinting your eyes to get a better look, you saw a set of wings stretching out. 

They were small, dainty, and a charcoal black just like yours. 

You quickly turned around in your seat, putting your head down, hoping that he didn’t look your way. Your heart was thumping in your chest, you could hear the blood rushing in your ears.

“Dean, if it’s going to happen, it will. I’m not going to go chasing after a girl who stormed out.”

His voice was raspy, but soothing at the same time. Maybe this was it, maybe you were suppose to end up here with him. You didn’t believe much in fate, but these wings were definitely suggesting otherwise. 

If you didn’t take this chance you may never find out what would happen.

Without another thought, before your nerves took over, you started to slip down the shoulder of your zip-up, still facing the bar. You felt one of your wings flit out from under the material. Like it was moving on it’s own accord, it began to stretch out as the other own began to do the same. You set the sweatshirt in your lap and waited a moment. Taking a moment to enjoy the unique sensation as the cool bar air rustled through your feathers. 

Turning your head to the side to peer over at the table they were sitting at, it was apparent that he had taken notice.

With a deep breathe you turned in your chair to give him your full attention. 

Ice blue eyes looked on at you. You saw the creases below his eyes that were a bit darker, showing the stress he had been through. The tragedies he must have seen. 

“Is that...Is that her? Go! Go get her!” The taller man swatted at the chattering man.

The winged man’s eyes quickly went soft, his mouth forming a smile, nose crinkling up. You couldn’t help but to retort with your own beaming smile. 

His chair started to push away from the table.

You had heard all the stories about soulmates. About how they met on a normal day and fell in love immediately. How their whole lives turned upside down just by bumping into each other on the subway. Not only did they have these beautiful flourishing wings, but they had this string that connected their souls. 

You never really believed it. Not until now.

All the doubt that you had, the fear that caused you to run out of the coffee shop, dispersed. 

There was only this magnificent man that was striding towards you with wings that mimicked your own.

“Hello, I’m Castiel.” He tilted his head slightly to the side as he introduced himself. 

You looked up into those eyes and your heart melted.

“Y/N.” You blurted out, your hand reaching up in awe to touch his feathers.

“Y/N, a beautiful name for an angel.”


End file.
